


Pure Intentions.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm sorry if my caution offends you, Po-Harry. I don't do this very often, and I… I'm not sure I trust your intentions. Or my own.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Intentions.

**Title:** **Pure Intentions.**  
**Author:** pekeleke **  
Pairing:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** Mild angst. Pre-slash. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **110** – **SneaKoscope.** **  
Summary:** “I'm sorry if my caution offends you, Po-Harry. I don't do this very often, and I… I'm not sure I trust your intentions. Or my own.”

**Pure** **Intentions.**   

Harry's entire body freezes when Severus Snape, the current object of his every naughty -and not so naughty- desire places a freaking sneakoscope in the middle of their table before he even sits down.

“What's this?” He asks, hoping his tone doesn't show any of the instinctive outrage that's climbing up the back of his throat at the mere idea that this man, at whose feet he'd gladly lay down his heart, doesn't trust him in the slightest.

“It's a sneakoscope, Potter. I imagine Albus introduced you to both, their existence and their uses, since he often found them so _'enlightening"_.” Severus replies calmly.

“I know what it is. I just can't understand why...” Harry falters when the Slytherin's fussy preoccupation with arranging the folds of his robes just so rings all sorts of alarm bells in his auror-trained mind.

“I can't believe you're doing this to me. To us.”

“Excuse me?”

“You've barely even arrived and you're already sabotaging our first date.”

“Potter...”

“Harry. My name is _Harry_ _._ And don't you dare trying to deny that you just called me untrustworthy to my face by putting that thing on the table.”

“That's not...”

“You're, even now, arranging your robes so they don't get tangled and trip you on your way out when you storm off in a huff.”

Severus sighs heavily then, inky black eyes settling upon him with resigned self-awareness.  
“I'm sorry if my caution offends you, Po-Harry. I don't do this very often, and I… I'm not sure I trust your intentions. Or my own.”

“What's not to trust?  My intentions are quite pure. I'm trying to woo you, Severus. I think I'm in love with you.”

“It can not be… I know it's not broken. I've checked it.” Severus mutters under his breath, ignoring that bold confession, and the bewildered stare he directs at the sneakoscope that sits, patently unresponsive, between them ties Harry's gut in knots of frustrated adoration.

“Why can't it be?” He asks quietly. “You're attractive, clever, brave... I'd be an idiot not to want you.”

Severus blinks.  
“That's...”

“True. It's the truth, Severus. Even your device thinks so. So trust that I'll catch you and just… fall.”

 


End file.
